Conventional bags, such as backpacks, often include multiple compartments and pockets for storing items. This configuration is often cumbersome, particularly when a user is not utilizing all or part of the storage space. This configuration can also be inconvenient if a user is riding a bicycle or needs to carry the bag in a manner other than using two straps often associated with backpacks. This arrangement may also be inconvenient if the user needs to quickly access an item in one of the storage compartments, causing the user to remove the backpack to access the internal space of the storage compartments.
One means of addressing the unused space is to have a collapsible bag. There are a variety of bags that convert from one configuration to another, such as from a backpack to a briefcase, but these bags are often bulky and include unused straps or handles that are bulky or dangerously exposed in the alternative configuration. For example, if the bag is used near a bicycle, the unused straps or handles could come into contact with the bike chain and/or wheels.
One means of converting conventional bags from a first configuration, such as a backpack, to a second configuration, such as a handbag, includes converting the strap of the bag with a zipper, but not converting the appearance of the storage compartments. This also limits the function of the compartments because the only change is from one strap to two straps by widening the straps and how they are placed on a user without also changing the storage capability of the bag.
Accordingly, a need exists for a configurable bag that can accommodate multiple configurations while using the straps provided and allowing a user to access storage compartments while traveling with the bag.